Alive Again
by KlausSaidSo
Summary: Damon took care of everyone's problem except his. He is doing his best to get Elena's memories back but it seems as if he's the only one fighting for them. He decides he might need some time off. At some unexpected turn of events their love story seemed to now have turned upside down.


I'm new at this writing thing but i just can't contain my imagination of what will happen in season 6 anymore. Plus the wait for January 22 is killing me. So this is right after Elena gets kidnapped by Kai and Damon finds them.

Chapter 1

"Listen to me punk my patience is running dry, okay? Okay. Now that we've established that why don't we come to an agreement?" Damon says frustration bottling up inside. He blames himself for everything : Bonnie being stuck there, the psychopath on loose, Stefan having a difficult time even makes his list, but what makes him so pissed and angry and just plain fucking mad is this fucker won't give him Elena back-that and he feels helpless and unsure if she's safe.

But Elena's there, Kai put an invisible spell on her after he tied her with vervain ropes.

"Problem is Damon, I don't trust you." Kai half smiled. Which in turn irritates Damon even more.

"And I don't trust you either. See? We're making progress." He smiled. He is full blown pissed to the fucking ends of the earth but he can't kill Kai without knowing where Elena is, plus the lady friend of Alaric is also put into consideration.

"How about you give Elena back, we go back to 1994, get Bonnie, get back here, then you do your merge thing then we never see each other again. Win win! The logic is undeniably genius."

"Here's a better deal, Deliver me Jo then I give Elena in return?" It really is tempting.

"You know what throw in getting Bonnie back and I'll agree."

"Alright give me Jo."

"That's the problem, unless we make it seem like Bonnie got rid of you and Elena's safe, Alaric will never tell me where Jo is."

Elena wants to scream, how could she not have seen this coming. Part of her is happy, which is really horrible because she wants Bonnie back, but then she wants to just slap Damon across the face with a chair for being this selfish. He practically is selling Ric's girl out to die just to get what he wants.

Damon observed Kai, he's probably plotting his death. It was too easy, tracking Kai, tying him down, and now he says he doesn't have much magic. He's probably signing his death warrant but he's dead to Elena anyway so what's the fuss.

"Get me a witch and we've got a deal." He whispered something and Elena reappeared.

He removed the vervain ropes and checked her for any signs she was hurt before turning back to Kai. In a blur he knocked Kai out, stuffed his mouth with whatever cloth he had, injected the anesthetic Jo gave him and chained him.

"Come on Elena that's only good for five, six hours max." Damon was tugging her hands but she didn't want to move, no, she was mad.

"What the hell is your problem Damon?!" He looked surprise at her outburst.

"I've got a clock running on a psychotic witch, 2 annoying girls to rescue, and hella more I don't have time to discuss."

"Why are you selling Jo out?!" Elena yelled.

"I've got no time to explain just get in the God damned car."

"I've got time." She's so stubborn.

"Get the fuck in the God damned car Elena!" Damon yelled back exasperated.

She got in, she tells herself it's not because Damon looked downright pissed.

His jaw was still clenched and fifty shades of pissed was printed on his face. But she was gonna push his buttons anyway. "I've got time." She repeated.

He took a deep breath as if calming his self. "I am not selling Jo out, just buying her time. Also I'm trying to hit two birds, getting Bonnie back and rescuing you. I've got a plan and I need you to be safe."

Silence filled the car.

"Thank you." She looked at him trying to apologize.

"You have to listen to me this time okay?" Damon pleaded.

"I will." She felt guilty, she underestimated Damon again. She didn't have enough faith, _again_.

Damon stopped the car and got out. Jeremy was there, with a girl?

"Stefan done?" He asked then Jeremy nodded.

"Drive as fast and as far as you can, remember what I told you." Damon instructed Jeremy. He turned to me before looking back at Jeremy again sincerity filling his eyes.

"I promise I'll bring her back." Elena was confused, this was the grand plan? Send Jeremy away and run with Damon?

"Elena, Go." Damon was opening the door to his car for the other girl. That's _my_ seat Elena thought then it made sense. She wasn't going anywhere with Damon, she's running away with Jeremy. What he meant was he will bring _her—_Bonnie back.

"No. no, no, no, no." She protested. She heard what Damon proposed to Kai, and she doesn't know why but it feels like if Damon enters this car and drives away it feels like it's the last.

"I told you to listen. Is that so hard Elena?" He's tired of arguing, tired of worrying and tired of feeling broken each time he looks at her and doesn't see love in her eyes anymore.

She hugged him, she doesn't know why, maybe it's the sad look in his eyes that she just can't ignore.

But hugging him felt more like for _her_ than him. It _feels_ right. "Call me when it's over."

"I will, I promise." He then got in the car and sped off.

While driving back to the old house Damon kept thinking of the promise he might break, not that she'll be sad or devastated- she doesn't love him anyway he thought bitterly. She just wants her best friend back and as whipped as he may sound, he just wants her to be happy.

So many things can go wrong with this plan.

"Make sure to cast the spell _after_ Bonnie gets back, okay?" He said. He felt like it was so un-Damon of him to sound so close to begging to a witch.

"Make sure he doesn't suck all my magic off."

"Did you really have to knock me out? I'm beginning to question our deal Damon." Kai said with his ever present half smile.

"Can't take any chances with Elena. I've got the witch and everything you've asked."

"I'm sending you there, you have thirty minutes, then you give Bonnie my blood. I feel her or not I'm getting you back then you deliver Jo."

"Give me an hour."

"I'm impatient Damon, be quick."

"How do I know you're not sending me back to just trap me?" He smirked to hide his fear. He really want to kick his face with all the gentleman crap with Elena, if he dies tonight missing his chance to kiss her one last time he swore to himself he'd cut his ghostly lips off.

"Trust Damon, you need to learn it a little." He winked then sent him to the 1994 alternate universe of mystic falls.


End file.
